UCW Ultra Rumble 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's first PPV of 2019.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

 _...ULTRA RUMBLE!_

* * *

We're in an arena in San Jose, California with thousands of people cheering loudly as pyros exploded. The arena was decorated a bit like the 2011 Royal Rumble.

"Welcome to UCW Ultra Rumble, ladies, and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior for the first UCW PPV of 2019!"

"And what an exciting match card we got tonight!" Bobby said. "The Ultra Rumble Match is my favorite, but the other matches look pretty nice too!"

 **(Propane Nightmares)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Canadian Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

The Ontario man came out under the cheers as he took selfies of himself with his cell phone and with some fans at ringside. Once inside the ring, he gave it to the ref before removing his clothes and getting ready for the challenge.

 **(The Alpha)**

"And his opponent, from Wilson, North Carolina, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, JAY ALPHA!"

The champion came under loud cheers as he took a pose at the entrance with flashing pyros coming out from the entrance ramp. He walked into the ring and took one more pose before giving his jacket and belt to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Jay offered a handshake to Zack who accepted. The two then walked around in circles before locking into a clinch which saw Jay grabbing Zack into an arm twist before he rolled forward to release the pressure and caught him with a snapmare.

Zack then caught Jay in a headlock before getting pushed with the ropes and went for a shoulder tackle which didn't make Jay fall. The champ invited him to try again which he did twice before finally succeeding in knocking him down.

He then Irish whipped Jay in the ropes where he went for an Alpha Plantation which Zack dodged and ran in the ropes for an Ontario Ride which Jay avoided by jumping and then caught Zack with a roll-up which made him roll back and he went for a Roundhouse Kick which Jay dodged.

Both men stopped to let the crowd cheer for them. They then locked in another clinch with Zack pushing Jay back in a corner to hit his chest with two chops. He then pulled him away and jumped up on the second turnbuckle where Jay knocked him out of the ring with a chop of his own.

He then charged out into Zack with three Suicide Dives in a row (with the third one knocking him over the security barricade) before bringing him back in the ring for a Walking Side Backbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay Irish whipped Zack in the ropes before catching him with a hip toss followed by a cartwheel dropkick which Zack dodged and went for a dropkick of his own which Jay dodged and finally landed a dropkick to Zack's head.

Jay then chopped Zack's chest and Irish whipped him in the ropes where he performed a Handspring followed by an impressive Enzuigiri to the side of Jay's head which echoed through the whole arena.

Zack then stomped down on Jay a bit before putting him in a corner and hitting a running forearm smash which made him sit down and followed with an Algonquin Boot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack grabbed Jay who suddenly pushed him back in a corner and hit a chop to his chest. However, this didn't affect Zack who invited him to try again. Jay chopped him two more times, both without effects, before Zack replied with a dropkick that knocked Jay out of the ring.

Zack then ran out into him with a Suicide Dive and then took time to high five some fans at ringside. Jay took the opportunity to knock Zack down with a double ax handle before bringing him back into the ring. However, as Jay slipped back into the ring, Zack hit him with a 619 (the first time he ever did it) right in the butt.

He then hit him with a Springboard Forearm Smash from the apron before going for a clothesline which Jay countered with a Lethal Combination. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, Jay and Zack started trading blows - slow at first, then faster. Eventually, Jay got the upper hand and ran in the ropes before Zack caught him with a Standing Hurricanrana which knocked the two of them out of the ring.

Zack got back in the ring and run before following with many backflips and went for a Top Con Hilo on Jay who dodged, letting him land on his feet, and chopped on his chest. He then lifted Zack in a Powerbomb position for a Running Powerbomb in the barricade, but Zack escaped and tossed Jay head first into it instead.

As Jay recovered, Zack walked away before running at him and getting caught with a Reverse STO right into the security barricade. He then brought him back in the ring to hit a DDT before climbing a top turnbuckle and went for a Madness Elbow Drop.

Zack tried to block him with a boot counter, but Jay stopped and caught his leg, trying to apply a Figure Four Leg Lock, but Zack pushed him back. Jay Superkicked Zack in the stomach and got ready to go for his Alpha Plantation, but Zack suddenly caught him from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner.

After taking back, Zack ran in the ropes and received a boot counter to the face from Jay who ran in the ropes and went for a clothesline which Zack countered with a backflip followed by a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Jay rolled out on the apron, Zack ran and caught him with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb on the outside floor. He then brought him back in the ring and hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick on the back of his head.

He tried to follow with a Lift Reverse DDT which Jay interrupted with a knee strike on top of Zack's head. Zack kicked Jay and tried to follow with an Ontario Ride which Jay countered with a Cutter. He then went for an Alpha Plantation which Zack interrupted with a dropkick behind his head.

Zack then started delivering many Spin and Roundhouse Kicks to Jay's head before applying a Lift Reverse DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Zack was totally shocked that Jay kicked out of his signature move and started stomping violently on him. He then lifted him up on a top turnbuckle and went for a Super Hurricanrana which Jay countered into a Powerbomb.

The champ then ran into the ropes and managed to land an Alpha Plantation immediately followed by an Alpha Driver (Omega Driver) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Canadian Champion, JAY ALPHA!"

The champ was given his title belt and his arm rose in victory. He then turned his attention to Zack and helped him back up, saying he did great.

"That was an awesome match! And it was only the opening match!" Joey said.

"Zack has nothing to be ashamed of: he worked really hard and did his best," Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(No Home)**

"The following contest is an All Out War Match! Introducing first, the team of UCW Hardcore Champion Homeless Dude, Hardcore Clown, and Guardian Goon, THE 5150 LEGACY!"

The trio came out to a wave of boos and posed together in the ring, Homeless Dude leaving his grocery cart at ringside with his title belt.

"The 5150 Legacy claim they are gonna take down the UCW's fan favorites and prove they are the true force to be reconned with!" Joey said. "They wanna change our federation to their image! Let's see how this goes!"

 **(Whatever)**

"Introducing their opponents! First, from Alabama, Alaska, DEATH ROWE!"

The ninja came out to positive reception, just waiting on the entrance stage for his partners.

 **(Light 'em Up)**

"His partner, from the Land of Japan, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

He came out to exchange a high five with his partner and did the "ZERO FEAR" sign.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And their partner, from Rosemont, Illinois, he is one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The Ultimate Wrestler came out to loud cheers and looked absolutely focused at his opponents for what they did to him. He nodded to his partners and got into the ring which the Legacy left and took their pose.

They dared their opponents to come in the ring which they did and both sides glared at each other. As soon as the bell rang, Homeless Dude hit a boot to Fr0st's face before receiving a Superkick to the head from Death Row who received a Superkick from Hardcore Clown. Clown received a European Uppercut from Tank who received a Bicycle Kick from Guardian Goon who, finally, received a Superkick from Fr0st.

This left only Fr0st Sh4dow and Homeless Dude in the ring with the two of them smirking. They started trading chops which echoed through the arena before Dude ran into the ropes and received a Superkick to the head from Fr0st who then ran in the ropes too and received a Bicycle Kick to the face from Dude.

Fr0st then ran in the ropes and caught him with a Slingblade followed by another one. Then, as Dude rolled out of the ring, Goon came into a corner and Fr0st charged at him, but he moved out of the way, placed his legs on the middle rope, kicked the back of his head, and then hit a Backstabber.

As Fr0st rolled out of the ring, Tank charged at Goon in the corner with a Running European Uppercut followed by a Step Up Enzuigiri and a German Suplex that made Goon backflip and roll out of the ring.

Hardcore Clown then came back in the ring and ducked a clothesline from Tank before going for a Superkick which Tank blocked and went for another German Suplex, but Clown landed on his feet and then jumped on a top turnbuckle. He jumped toward Tank who caught him in his arms.

He tried to go for a Powerslam, but Clown broke free and pushed him shoulder first into the steel pose. Death Rowe then came back into the ring and ducked a clothesline from Clown before hitting him with a Spear.

He followed with a Big Boot to his head and then jumped in a corner for a Best Moonsault Ever on Clown. Dude then came back in the ring and received a kick in the stomach from Rowe who Irish whipped him in the ropes, but reversed and then Superkicked to the face.

Dude then Irish whipped him in the ropes where he performed a Handspring which Dude countered into a German Suplex. As Rowe rolled out on the apron, Dude knocked him down with a Springboard Clothesline before flipping out on the apron and hitting a Superkick to his head.

He then tried to jump on Tank who caught him on his shoulders and Powerbombed him on the apron. Guardian Goon suddenly came on the same apron and Superkicked Tank in the face before charging for a Cannonball and got caught in a suplex position.

However, Goon escaped and tossed Tank head first into the steel pose. The victory was short-lived, however, as Rowe and Fr0st double Superkicked him in the face before doing the same to Clown who went for a Suicide Dive at them.

Fr0st then spread the ropes as Rowe got back inside and charged into Goon and Dude with a Suicide Dive of his own. Clown then Superkicked Fr0st off the apron before Tank suddenly grabbed him in his arms and applied a Fallaway Slam above the top rope and on everyone outside.

Tank then dragged Dude on the apron and applied a Superplex from the lower rope all the way into the ring and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Goon jumped in to break the pin and Tank pushed him in a corner before putting him up and going for a Super Hurricanrana. However, Dude caught him from behind with a Powerbomb. Fr0st and Rowe then came back in and double Superkicked Dude.

As Goon sat down in the corner, Rowe helped Fr0st charged into him with a Cannonball followed by a double pin.

"1!...2!..."

Hardcore Clown came to break the pin and most of the wrestlers rolled out of the ring. After getting back up, Rowe Superkicked Clown in the stomach before Irish whipping him in the ropes. Rowe dodged him twice and tried to jump past him, but Clown caught him on his shoulders and applied a Death Valley Driver.

Fr0st then came and started trading blows with Clown until this last one got the upper hand and pushed him back in a corner. He climbed up and wanted to give blows to his head, but Fr0st sneaked between his leg to make him fall in a sitting position. Fr0st then climbed the turnbuckle and jumped on Clown with a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

Goon then surprised Fr0st with a Reverse STO DDT before Tank surprised him with a Powerbomb. He was going to follow with an F10, but Dude interrupted him with a Bicycle Kick to the face and then tossed him out of the ring.

Rowe then surprised Dude with a Springboard Cutter followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Rowe tried to follow with a Guillotine, but Clown interrupted him with a Superkick to the face and a Spin Kick to the side of the head which made him fall out of the ring. Fr0st then came back in and countered a clothesline from Clown into a Pentagon Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Goon jumped in to break the pin just before Rowe caught him by the throat and hit a Chokeslam. He then saw Dude coming and Superkicked him in the face which made him bounce in the ropes and hit Rowe with a violent clothesline that made him backflip.

Tank came back in and surprised Dude with a Discuss Clothesline before calling for his two partners. He lifted Dude and Powerbombed him in a corner with Fr0st following with a Package Piledriver and Rowe finishing with a Swanton Bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Goon and Clown jumped in to break the pin again. Tank angrily groaned as he wanted to win and started clotheslining Goon and Clown at turns before lifting Clown on his shoulders and Goon in his arms to hit a Samoan Drop/Fallaway Slam combination.

He then climbed a second turnbuckle, looking to go for a Diving Moonsault, but Dude suddenly Superkicked the back of his leg, making him fall in a sitting position. He then Superkicked the back of his head before grabbing him and applying a Reverse STO from the middle corner.

They tried to go for the pin, but Fr0st Superkicked Dude's head and Rowe pushed Clown away. They then brought Goon in a corner where Rowe held him in position for Fr0st to slap his chest really hard.

They then Irish whipped Goon in a corner where Rowe hit him with a Spin Kick before tossing him toward Fr0st who caught him with a Codebreaker. Fr0st then allowed Rowe to climb on his shoulders, ready to go for a Suicide Dive on Goon.

However, Hardcore Clown arrived on the apron and caught Rowe with a Springboard Cutter from there. At this point, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Fr0st angrily Superkicked Clown in the face before bringing him on the apron, ready to apply a Package Piledriver. However, Dude came to interrupt him with a Superkick behind the head and then applied a Piledriver to Fr0st on the apron. This made the crowd chant: "Holy shit!"

This left Tank alone with all the members of the Legacy, but even then, the Ultimate Wrestler didn't felt any fear. He caught Clown with a back body drop followed by a double clothesline to Goon and Dude.

He tried to hit Clown with a Discuss Clothesline which he ducked and replied with an Enzuigiri, a Superkick, and a Spin Kick to his head which totally stunned him. The trio went for a pin together.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank managed to kick out and then stood up, pushing a scream of rage. The 5150 Legacy members looked in shock before they started Superkicking, Bicycle Kicking and Spin Kicking his head over and over again, ultimately ending with Homeless Dude applying a Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, THE 5150 LEGACY!"

The crowd booed loudly as the trio weakly stood victoriously.

"That was an intense battle in which the 5150 Legacy ultimately came out victorious!" Bobby commented.

"Man, if even those three UCW wrestlers cannot defeat them, I don't know what will...," Joey sinisterly said.


	3. Chapter 3

DING! DING! DING!

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the UCW Divas Ultra Rumble Match! Here are the rules:

-Two divas start in the ring

-Every 90 seconds, another diva will enter the match

-This will continue until all 20 divas have entered

-The last remaining diva will be declared the winner and earn a diva title match at Eternal Glory!"

 **(Nightmare)**

"Introducing entrant #1, from Death Valley, she's one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Reaper" HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the Reaper slowly walked out into the dark arena and got into the ring where she removed her hat and jacket as the lights turned back on.

 **(Sexy Girl)**

"And the entrant #2, from San Antonio, Texas, she's the second half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd popped for her too as she kneeled at the entrance with pyros coming out from behind her and rolled into the ring where she posed like her father before throwing her t-shirt into the crowd and glaring at her rival. The ref called for the bell, starting the Divas Ultra Rumble Match.

"It's the second year in a row that these two starts the match! I wonder if it will be any different from last year!" Joey commented.

The two partners looked at each other for a moment before reluctantly starting to fight. Harlow approached Carson and tried to hit her like a boxer, but the chick ducked and gave her three chops to the chest.

She then tried to Irish whip her in the opposite corner but got reversed, flipped and backflipped into the corner, and then got caught by the throat by Harlow who used her two hands to lift her and drop her in the corner before hitting her with boxing strikes.

She then tried to push her friend out of the ring, but she held on for dear life and eventually scratched Harlow in the face followed by a Side Suplex. She then tried to clothesline her out of the ring, but Harlow caught her by the throat and landed a Chokeslam as the countdown ended.

 **(Cannibal)**

Entrant #3 Genevieve Woods

The crowd cheered as Vivi came out through red mist and ran into the ring to give kicks and blows to Harlow. The Reaper grabbed her by the throat, looking for a Chokeslam, but Vivi broke free and caught her with a Backstabber.

She shouted: "Let's dance, bitches!" before trying to get Harlow out of the ring. Carson eventually came to hit her and make her stop. Vivi kicked her in the leg to make her kneel and started delivering kicks to her chest and the back of her head.

The crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!" as Vivi tried to lock Harlow in a Coquina Clutch, only for her to break out and headbutt her in the face as the next countdown ended.

 **(Mix)**

Entrant #4 Slyla The Owl

The little wrestler came out to cheers and, upon getting into the ring, she saw Carson and Harlow standing side-by-side. She then asked Vivi to form a temporary alliance against them which she accepted.

The four started brawling with Vivi taking on Harlow while Slyla took Carson. Eventually, Vivi spat red mist into Harlow's face to blind her long enough to hit her with a Devil's Knee. Meanwhile, Carson tried to push Sly out of the ring, but she kicked her in the face and then caught her with a Springboard Hurricanrana which knocked her onto the middle rope.

Sly then ran in the ropes and hit Carson with a Sandstorm followed by a Springboard Frog Splash. As she and Vivi starred at each other and were about to fight, the next countdown ended.

 **(Phantom of the Opera)**

Entrant #5 "Ghost Mask" Sachiko Nakigawa

The crowd cheered as Sachiko arrived, removed her ghost mask, and then ran into the ring where she engaged a brawl with Vivi. The Devil eventually got the upper hand and Irish whipped Sachiko in the ropes which allowed her to knock Vivi down with a running elbow smash.

She then followed with a Running Blockbuster to the Devil while she was one knee. As she posed to make the crowd cheer, Carson came to give her a few chops before Irish whipping her in the ropes and getting hit with a Spear. Sachiko then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on her with a Ghost Elbow Drop just before the next countdown ended.

 **(Soft and Strong)**

Entrant #6 Mei Ling

Mei Ling is a Chinese girl with short brown hair wearing a fitting tunic, loose pants, and leg wraps. In addition, she also wears a teal cuirass and matching leather belt and gloves.

"Who's this girl?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"It's Mei Ling! She's from Shangai, China, where she practiced martial arts before going to Brazil where she met Pedro and learned Capoeira. He recently invited her to a tryout in UCW's development territory and they accepted her! This is her official debut!"

Mei Ling ran into the ring to give strikes and kicks to Vivi before grabbing her hand and running in a corner for a Corkscrew Arm Drag. She then surprised Harlow with a Flip Kick to the head before climbing a top turnbuckle and going for a Diving Crossbody which Harlow blocked and countered into a Snake Eyes.

The Reaper followed with a running Big Boot and leg drop. She then went for her Last Ride which Mei Ling interrupted with an elbow strike on top of her head and then kicked her leg to make her kneel down before hitting a Superkick and Roundhouse Kick to her head which echoed through the whole arena.

She then turned her attention to Sachiko who was resting in a corner and hit her with a running knee strike to the jaw followed by an Arm Twist Side Suplex before the next countdown ended.

 **(Hothead)**

Entrant #7 "The Legend Killer" Logan Orton

The arena booed the crap out of Logan as she rushed into the ring and gave European Uppercuts to Mei Ling before Irish whipping her in the ropes and catching her with a Scoop Powerslam. She applied the same move to Carson, Vivi, and Slyla before taking a pose and getting booed by the whole arena.

Sachiko then came to give her elbow strikes to the face before Logan kicked her in the guts and tossed her on the middle rope to hit a Spike DDT. As she turned around, Harlow surprised her with a Big Boot and tried to follow with a Reaper's Scythe which Logan countered into an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. The countdown then ended.

 **(Bulldozer)**

Entrant #8 Bulldozer Ariyah

Coming out to mix reaction, the big girl started knocking all the wrestlers in the ring one-by-one with body smashes before grabbing Slyla and applying a Gorilla Press. She then went to Logan who was resting in a corner and delivered many headbutts to her head before applying a Body Slam followed by doing the worm (like Scotty 2 Hotty) and hitting an elbow drop.

As she posed for the crowd to cheer (they really hated Logan), Vivi came to deliver strikes to the big girl before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Samoan Drop. She then put her in a corner and hit a Body Avalanche before getting on the second turnbuckle and following with a Corner Slingshot Splash as the countdown ended.

 **(Wreck)**

Entrant #9 Cactus Jessica

Logan looked in horror as Jessica arrived with a barbwired baseball and a clear desire for revenge. As she ran in, Logan slipped out of the ring with Jessica running after her until she caught up and smashed her in the back with her weapon, making her shout in pain, and then tossed her into the steel steps.

The Hardcore Diva climbed the apron and then jumped onto her enemy with a Cactus Elbow Drop before bringing her back in the ring and hit her head until she got busted open. She then made her sit in a corner and hit a Cactus Knee Lift before the next countdown ended.

 **(Artist's Superkick)**

Entrant #10 Jessie The Artist

The little girl came out to positive reception and sighed before walking into the ring with confidence and giving blows to Mei Ling before applying a snapmare, and hitting a Running Soccer Kick immediately followed by a Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

Slyla then came to give her kicks to the leg before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker from the Artist who immediately followed with a Superkick to her head. She started Superkicking all the wrestlers in the ring until Carson ended her combo with a Sweet Chin Music. The Heartbreak Chick then climbed a turnbuckle and jumped on her with a Diving Moonsault before the next countdown ended.

 **(Leap Faith)**

Entrant #11 Elena Hope

The Luchadora ran into the ring and dropkicked both Carson and Jessie girls before running in the ropes and catching Vivi with a Springboard Hurricanrana. She snarled at her before turning around and getting caught by the throat by Harlow who went a Chokeslam which Elena escaped by hitting a dropkick in mid-air.

The crowd chanted: "You're a psycho!" She then tried to eliminate Jessica who broke free and kicked her in the guts to apply a Double Underhook DDT before the next countdown ended.

 **(Shimmies)**

Entrant #12 UCW Women's TV Champion Diana Batist

The crowd cheered as the champ belly danced her way into the ring and caught Mei Ling with her Hips From Hell followed by a Metal Leg Drop. She then saw Slyla and the two former friends looked at each other in silence. Diana then tried to say sorry to the little girl before Logan attacked her from behind.

Logan gave blows to the dancer who eventually replied with a knee strike to her stomach and followed with a Fisherman Hook Suplex. She followed with a Hammerlock DDT as the next countdown ended.

 **(Motivation)**

Entrant #13 Lanuola

The tall girl rushed into the ring and immediately hit Ariyah with a Discuss Bicycle Kick to her head which stunned her long enough to clothesline her out of the ring.

"Bulldozer Ariyah has been eliminated!"

Jessie then surprised Lanuola with a Superkick to the face which had no effect. The tall Samoan girl kicked the Artist and applied a Falcon Arrow Suplex followed by a Curb-Stomp before tossing her out of the ring.

"Jessie The Artist has been eliminated!"

Lanuola then turned around and got face-to-face with Harlow. The two glared at each other before trading blows until the Samoan girl got the upper and ran to hit a Running Spinning Hell Kick as the next countdown ended.

 **(Come Out And Play)**

Entrant #14 Bong Cha

She swung nunchucks around before running in the ring and hitting Lanuoal with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick. She then kicked Harlow and caught her with a Rising Sun (Rope-aided Tornado DDT).

Afterward, she started performing a series of strikes, smashes, and kicks to Jessika before finishing with a Spin Kick. Finally, she Superkicked Vivi's stomach and ran in the ropes to hit a One-handed Bulldog before the next countdown ended.

 **(Submit To Me)**

Entrant #15 "The Submission Diva" Natasha

The crowd was surprised as the blonde girl (she's dressed a bit like Charlotte Flair) arrived in UCW for the first time.

"Oh my gosh! It's Natasha! The diva who used to wrestle in HCW before its closure!"

She ran into the ring and immediately grabbed Diana to lock her into a Sharpshooter submission hold which made her scream in pain. Bong Cha tried to hit her with a Spin Kick, but Natasha blocked her and put her down for a Figure Four Leg Lock.

Elena eventually kicked her in the guts and tried to land La Lucha (Snap DDT), but Natasha reversed it into a Cobra Clutch. At the same time, Jessica gave blows to Logan before clotheslining the two of them out of the ring.

"Cactus Jessica and Logan Orton have been eliminated!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Dangerous)**

Entrant #16 Brooke Danger

The former champion ran in and delivered a Danger Kick to Natasha before turning her attention to Diana, still mad at her for taking her title away. She jumped on her and gave boxing blows to her face before stomping onto her leg which snapped, making the champ shout in pain.

Mei Ling arrived and gave strikes and kicks to Brooke who eventually caught her leg and applied an Exploder Suplex. She then gave her many knee strikes to the ribs before locking her in a Guillotine submission hold. Carson jumped on her with a Diving Elbow Drop to break the hold before the countdown ended.

 **(Touch The Sky)**

Entrant #17 Monroe Sky

Monroe Sky is a Turkish girl with pink hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a cloud-colored top with the front shaped like wings and cloud colored shorts and knee-length boots. She also had elbow-length black gloves.

She ran into the ring and dropkicked Brooke out of the ring before charging into her with a Suicide Dive and brought her back in the ring to apply her finishing move, the Skybreaker (Air Raid Crash).

Harlow came to give her a strong smash and then went to lock the Hell's Gate which Monroe escaped by giving blows to Harlow's face. She then got back up and applied a German Suplex to the Reaper followed by a second one to Lanuola before the next countdown ended.

 **(Dragon Breath)**

Entrant #18 Sarah Steamboat

"Oh my gosh! It's the adoptive daughter of WWE legend Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat! Sarah Steamboat!"

Sarah is an American-Chinese girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a Chinese light blue top that was leaving her stomach exposed with clouds and a red dragon drawn on it. She was also wearing light blue trousers and bandages around her feet.

She ran into the ring and sneaked between Monroe's legs before surprising her with a dropkick. She then started taking down multiple opponents with forearm smashes, ending with a Standing Moonsault on Natasha.

She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Brooke and Bong Cha with a Diving Crossbody before the next countdown ended.

 **(Paint It Black)**

Entrant #19 UCW Triple Tag Champion Violet Knight

The Guardian came in the ring and gave a big Superkick into Vivi's face before jumping on Harlow with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches. The Hardcore Princess then kicked her and applied a Cradle DDT before telling the Reaper to stay down.

Harlow suddenly caught her by the throat and rose from the dead to apply a Chokeslam. She then Chokeslammed everyone in the ring one-by-one before screaming: "Chokeslam City, bitch!" She then grabbed Lanuola by the throat and pulled her back and out of the ring.

"Lanuola has been eliminated!"

Suddenly, as Harlow turned around, Carson hit a Sweet Chin Music in her face which made her backflip out of the ring. Everybody was shocked, but not as much as the Reaper herself who hoped she would win this year. She had no choice but to walk away as the next countdown ended.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

Entrant #20 Tiger Girl

The Kung Fu practicer came out to loud cheers as she rushed into the ring and started giving European Uppercuts to everyone before Sachiko and tossing her out of the ring.

"Sachiko Nakigawa has been eliminated!"

She grabbed Elena and also tossed her out of the ring.

"Elena Hope has been eliminated!"

Tiger Girl then grabbed Vivi's legs and went for a Giant Swing which lasted for 20 turns before stopping. Brooke then came face-to-face with her and both girls stared at each other in silent before starting trading blows.

Brooke eventually got the upper hand and went for a clothesline which Tiger Girl ducked and jumped in the ropes for a Springboard European Uppercut into Brooke's face. She then grabbed her and tossed her out of the ring.

"Brooke Danger has been eliminated!"

Slyla suddenly dropkicked her in the back to push her on the middle rope and went for a Sandstorm. She tried to follow with a Springboard Hurricanrana which Tiger Girl interrupted with a European Uppercut, knocking Sly out of the ring.

"Slyla The owl has been eliminated!"

Violet Knight and Sarah Steamboat then came and gave blows to Tiger Girl in hopes of eliminating her. However, she used her strength to push both girls out of the ring for a double elimination.

"Violet Knight and Sarah Steamboat have been eliminated!"

This only left Carson Michaels, Tiger Girl, Vivi, Monroe Sky, Natasha, Bong Cha, Diana Batist, and Mei Ling in the ring. The girls looked at each other before engaging in a final brawl, determined to win the match.

At one point, Mei Ling tossed Monroe out on the apron and knocked her down with a Flip Kick.

"Monroe Sky has been eliminated!"

Bong Cha then got the upper hand as she started clotheslining and Spin Kicking everyone before climbing a top turnbuckle and hitting an Eclipse on Tiger Girl. Mei Ling took the chance to grab her and toss her out of the ring.

"Bong Cha has been eliminated!"

Natasha then came and fought with Mei Ling which ended with both girls out on the apron. They traded blows, trying to make the other fall and get eliminated. Eventually, they got the idea to hit a Big Boot at the same time which resulted in a double elimination.

"Mei Ling and Natasha have been eliminated!"

This only left four girls in the ring. Vivi suddenly came back in the ring after leaving to get a steel chair and used her weapon to smash down on Carson, Harlow, and Diana. She then saw Carson, who was busted open, resting against the ropes and went to smash her with her steel chair, but Carson pushed her up and out of the ring.

"Genevieve Woods has been eliminated!"

Carson then quickly gave a Sweet Chin Music to Diana who was resting on the ropes, eliminating her as well.

"Diana Batist has been eliminated!"

This only left Carson and Tiger Girl and both women looked at each other, tired, but still determined.

Once they got back up, Carson started smashing Tiger Girl in a corner before being pushed back, but Carson quickly came back at the charge. Tiger Girl pushed her back again and tossed her in her corner to hit a series of European Uppercuts.

The last one practically made Carson almost flip out of the ring and Tiger Girl tried to push her out, but she held on and she smashed her head multiple times to get back in and brought her back in the corner to hit a series of chops to her chest.

Afterward, she Irish whipped her in the ropes for an Atomic Drop followed by a Body Slam and climbed a top turnbuckle for a Diving Elbow Drop. After weakly getting back up, she charged for another Sweet Chin Music which Tiger Girl countered with a Push-up European Uppercut.

Afterward, Tiger Girl tried to apply her Neutralizer, but Carson made her backflip and finally hit her face with a Sweet Chin Music before falling down. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" for both fallen girls.

After they got back up, Tiger Girl clotheslined Carson out on the apron and tried to knock her out, but Carson smashed her in the face and dragged her out. Both girls started trading blows, looking to knock the other down and win the match.

Tiger Girl eventually hit a European Uppercut which almost made Carson fall but didn't. She went for a running one which Carson interrupted with a Sweet Chin Music to her face which made her fall down at last.

"Here's your winner, CARSON MICHAELS!"

The arena exploded in cheers as Carson finally won. She weakly stood up in the ring and cried in joy at her victory.

"SHE DID IT! CARSON WON THE ULTRA RUMBLE MATCH!" Joey beamed in joy.

"After more than half an hour of wrestling, she overcame all odds and won the Ultra Rumble!" Bobby happily said. "Miss Viper's better to watch out 'cause a huge challenge's coming to her at Eternal Glory!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The British wrestler came out to loud cheers as he calmly walked into the ring. There, he removed his jacket and did the peace sign while waiting for his opponent.

 **(The Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, DC, he is the UCW International Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as the little champ came out and ran into the ring with energy. They were still chanting: "YES!" for some reason. He then removed his dragon jacket and gave his title belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two opponents walked around in circles for a moment before locking in a clinch. They started struggling and catching each other in different locks before marking a pause and letting the crowd cheer for them.

They went for another clinch, but this time, Brooklyn caught Dragon's fingers and twisted them in a painful way. He said: "I'm gonna make you tap or snap!" before grabbing him by the head and tossing him out of the ring. He then flipped out on the apron from where he Superkicked Dragon's head.

He then pushed him back first into the security barricade and ring's wall multiple times before tossing him back in the ring. As he was about to follow, Dragon knocked him down with a baseball side before running into him with three Suicide Dives in a row.

He then brought him back in the ring and into a corner where he started giving him kicks to the chest before running in the ropes and hitting him with three running dropkicks in a row. He then put him on the top turnbuckle to apply a Super Hurricanrana followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He tried to lock in the Cattle Mutilation submission hold, but Brooklyn escaped and sneaked out of the ring. Dragon chased after him until he returned into the ring and tried to hit DRagon on the apron, but he ducked and hit a shoulder smash into his stomach between the ropes.

He followed with a Slingshot Sunset Flip Roll which Brooklyn returned into a Boston Crab submission hold. Dragon managed to reach for the ropes after a moment to force the break. Brooklyn started stomping Dragon's bad hand and twist his fingers again.

Brooklyn then grabbed Dragon's face and started shouting mean things at him. The champ replied by kicking his leg to make him kneel down and started delivering kicks to his chest multiple times (YES!). He tried to finish with a Roundhouse Kick to his head, but Brooklyn ducked and kicked him in the guts before applying three Butterfly Bombs in a row followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Dragon rested in a corner, Brooklyn charged with a running knee strike into his face. He then grabbed him and applied a Powerbomb into the corner immediately followed by a running knee strike to the side of his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Dragon laid down, Brooklyn tried to lock him up in the Queen's Lock, but he sneaked behind him and gave a kick to his arm. Brooklyn replied with the same attack, and soon, they started trading kicks over and over again. It all ended when they hit a Roundhouse Kick to each other's head at the same time and collapsed.

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

When both men weakly got back up, Brooklyn grabbed Dragon and Irish whipped in a corner where he jumped and performed a backflip to land behind Brooklyn, ran in the ropes, ducked him, and then hit him with a running elbow smash. Dragon then kicked up and pushed a scream of determination.

He delivered a violent Roundhouse Kick to Brooklyn's head before backing up a bit and charging to hit his running high knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Brooklyn put his foot on the rope at the last moment to force the break. Dragon was surprised and, as Brooklyn rolled out of the ring to catch his breath, ran in the ropes and charged toward him with a Suicide Dive.

However, Brooklyn cut him with a Sucker Punch in mid-air. He then quickly brought him back in the ring to apply his Bitter End finishing move followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW International Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The British wrestler weakly stood up and rose his new title belt while Dragon was looking down in disappointment.

"Too bad. D.B. Dragon worked really hard but ended up losing his title to Brooklyn Wilson," Joey sadly said.

"Not title reign can last forever. And besides, maybe Dragon will win it back on his rematch," Bobby suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

The Bullet Club: UCW member calmly walked out under the cheers and got into the ring where he did the 1 SWEET move and removed his jacket which he threw into the crowd.

 **(Not Afraid)**

"And his opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

The champ came out under the cheers and fist-bumped many fans before getting into the ring and rising his belt with getting into TJ's face. He then gave his belt to the ref before throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd. The ref showed the bell and then called for the bell, starting the match.

TJ rose his hand like a gun and pretended to shoot at Mario. This last one, in response, pretended to grab the bullet and toss it away with a smirk.

Both men then locked into a clinch which saw them twisting each other's arm multiple times before Mario managed to take Skill down on the mat. They struggled there for a while before backing up and letting the crowd cheer for them.

They locked into another clinch and Mario managed to push TJ against the rope before slowly letting him go after a friendly pat on the chest. TJ glared angrily and charged to receive a boot to the face from Mario who then caught him in a headlock.

TJ then pushed him with the ropes and hit a chop to his chest before running in the ropes and getting caught with a back body drop from Mario. This last one then pulled him in a corner and stomped multiple times on him.

He then walked away and charged for a running elbow smash, but TJ kicked him in the guts and then applied a suplex into the corner. He followed with a Walking Side Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

TJ locked Mario into a Straightjacket which he escaped after a while thanks to elbows in the stomach and into the face. He then ran into the ropes, but TJ avoided him twice before hitting a dropkick right into his face.

TJ did the 1 SWEET move before applying a Body Slam followed by a running knee drop to Mario's head immediately followed by a Brainbuster and another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Mario rested in a corner, TJ hit him with a jumping clothesline. Mario surprisingly replied with strong elbow smashes to TJ's face before tossing him out of the ring and jumping out with a Top Con Hilo (the first time he did that!). He then brought him back in the ring to apply a Neckbreaker followed by a Standing Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario grabbed TJ who planted his fingers in his face and pushed him in a corner where he chopped his chest three times. He then walked away and charged. Mario rose his leg for a boot counter which TJ blocked and put his leg on the rope before kicking it. He proceeded to stomp on Mario's leg multiple times, damaging it a lot.

After hitting a few more elbows on his leg, TJ locked it into a twist. Mario screamed in pain a lot but luckily managed to reach for the ropes and force the break. TJ grabbed Mario and applied a Chin Buster.

He then grabbed his leg again, but Mario hit a boot to his face before he could do further damage and, standing up on his legs, he started elbowing TJ in the stomach multiple times before hitting an elbow in his face so hard that he got knocked down.

He then caught TJ with a Body Slam followed by a running basement dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario Irish whipped TJ in the ropes and caught him with a Flapjack before throwing him into a corner and hitting a running elbow smash followed by a DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As TJ rested in a corner, Mario charged at him and received a boot counter to the face which allowed TJ to jump out on the apron. From there, he jumped to hit Mario with a Phenomenal Forearm followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ climbed a corner, looking to hit an aerial move, but Mario surprised him with an elbow smash in the face which knocked him out of the ring. He followed outside and Irish whipped TJ into the security barricade before hitting him with a running boot to the face that made him fall on the other side of the barricade.

Mario then grabbed TJ and applied a DDT on the outside floor before bringing him back in the ring and applying a Body Slam followed by a Diving Senton from the second turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario waited for TJ to get back up before going for his BOOM! Elbow which TJ countered with a Sharpshooter submission hold. Mario screamed in pain but managed to reach for the ropes and force the break after a full minute.

TJ screamed into Mario's face before running in the ropes and receiving a Discuss Bicycle Kick to the face from Mario. After resting for a moment, both men started trading blows to the face - slow at first then faster.

TJ got the upper hand and gave many strikes and slaps to Mario before going for a Discuss Clothesline which Mario ducked and went for a BOOM! Elbow which TJ ducked too and replied with a Pele Kick on top of his head. He followed with a Belly-to-back Facebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

TJ tried to apply a Skill Clash but Mario rose him on his shoulders for an Electric Chair transitioned into a BOOM! Elbow behind his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As TJ rested in a corner, Mario charged and received a shoulder counter in the face from TJ who then got on the second turnbuckle and backflipped to catch Mario with a Reverse DDT.

As Mario was about to attack again, TJ hid behind the ref. When Mario pushed this last one out of the way, TJ took the opportunity to kick him in the balls, making Mario groan in pain. He then lifted him for a Brainbuster before finally landing the Skill Clash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

The arena was shocked and gave a mix reaction as TJ looked at his new belt with a satisfied smirk and mocked the still down Mario Sanchez.

"Hey! No fair! TJ cheated!" Joey angrily said.

"It's the Bullet Club; they always get away with their cheap tactics," Bobby said.

"Whoever wins the Ultra Rumble after that, I hope he will go kick TJ's butt!"


	6. Chapter 6

DING! DING! DING!

"The following contest is the Ultra Rumble Match! Here are the rules:

-Two men start in the ring

-Every 90 seconds, another one will enter

-This will continue until all 40 men have entered

-Eliminations occur when you're thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor

-The last remaining man will be declared the winner and will earn a championship match at Eternal Glory!"

 **(Hopeless)**

"Introducing entrant number 1, from Saint-Louis, Missouri, MATT ACE!"

The little guy came under the cheers and clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring and doing the victory sign.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"And introducing entrant number 2, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly entered like the Undertaker, but then jumped in the ring with Neville's energy. He looked at Matt, shook hands with him, and they waited for the ref to call for the bell, officially starting the Ultra Rumble.

The two wrestlers started walking around and Matt gave kicks to Johnny's leg until he decided to fight back with a knee to his stomach. He then tossed him out on the apron from where Matt hit a Roundhouse Kick to his head followed by a Springboard Double Knee Stomp to his face.

He then tried to push Johnny out of the ring, but this last one ended up pushing him back and caught him with a Jump DDT. He then tried to Superkick Matt out of the ring, but he dodged and hit a jump spin kick to his face as the countdown ended.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

Entrant #3 "The Prince" Freddy Escobar

The leader of the Monarchy ran into the ring and ducked a clothesline from Johnny whom he caught with a Backstabber followed by a Superkick to Matt. As this last one was laying down, Freddy delivered many knee strikes to his ribs before standing up and doing the Monarchy symbol to the crowd's cheers.

He then tried to eliminate Matt who held on until Johnny came to kick the Prince in the guts and then lifted him for a GTS which Freddy escaped and replied with a Reverse Powerslam. He followed with a Samoan Driver before Matt caught him from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner.

The Ace tried to follow with an Air Ace from the turnbuckle, but Freddy rolled out of the way and caught him with an Execution! (Rolling Cutter) before the next countdown ended.

 **(Silver-lust)**

Entrant#4 Silverdust

The Silver Nightmare ran into the ring and kicked Johnny in the guts before laying down for an uppercut and followed with a Front Suplex. He took a deep breath before sighing out (like Goldust). Freddy then came and gave him knee strikes to the head before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Scoop Powerslam.

He then lifted his legs on the top rope before hitting an Elevated DDT and tried to eliminate Freddy. Matt came to strike him before he could and went for a Roundhouse Kick which Silverdust blocked and locked him into a Figure Four Leg Lock and held it until the next countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #5 Ken Katana

The New Bone Soldier ran into the ring and exchanged a 1 SWEET with Silverdust before the partners went to attack Johnny in a corner. They then made him sit on the middle rope before Ken ran and caught him with a Sliding German Suplex followed by a Shattered Dreams from Silverdust.

They then went to attack Matt with Ken lifting him on his shoulders for Silverdust to hit his head with a Disaster Kick followed by a Rolling Cartwheel Driver and a Shining Wizard to the face. Freddy then tried to fight them back until Silverdust hit an uppercut to his face followed by a Bloody Cross from Ken before the next countdown ended.

 **(Funky Fighter)**

Entrant #6 Captain Party

The funky fighter ran into the ring and ducked a double clothesline from Ken and Silverdust before hitting them with a Running Hip Attack. He then grabbed Ken and performed a Helicopter Spin for many seconds before doing the same with Silverdust. By the time he was done, Captain Party felt very dizzy.

Then, as both BC members were resting in opposite corners, Captain Party ran into them with Running Hip Attacks multiple times, ending by catching Silverdust with a Push-up Elbow Smash before the countdown ended.

 **(Black Swan)**

Entrant #7 Chavez Rabodo

The African powerhouse ran into the ring and jumped on Captain Party to give him many blows. As Ken stepped toward him, Chavez gave him a violent headbutt in the face which echoed through the arena before grabbing Captain Party and applying a Deadweight Suplex.

Freddy then came to give him knee strikes into the torso, pushing him back into a corner and then charged to receive a Claymore in the face from Chavez. This last one looked down at Freddy with a mocking smirk before Johnny jumped on his back and caught his head, only to be thrown over his shoulder by Chavez who then kicked him and applied a Future Shock DDT and tossed him out of the ring.

"Johnny Storm has been eliminated!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

Entrant #8 Furno Moxley

The New Shield member ran into the ring where he engaged a brawl with Chavez, getting the upper hand on him until he hit him with a boot to the face. This made him bounce in the ropes to hit Chavez with a Bouncing Clothesline.

Silverdust then came to hit him with an uppercut and Irish whipped him in the ropes before bending and getting caught with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then kicked Ken in the guts to apply a Piledriver followed by The Purge (Cross Rhodes) before the next countdown ended.

 **(Paint It Black)**

Entrant #9 Triple Tag Champion Jeth Sin

The Guardians' powerhouse ran into the ring and got face-to-face with Furzo, the two of them glaring at each other. Furno then gave him a chop to the chest which had no effect at all. Jeth invited him to try again which still had no effect.

Furno instead ran in the ropes to try and knock him down with a shoulder tackle three times, failing every time. Eventually, Jeth got tired and simply headbutted him in the face, knocking him down. The Guardian then headbutted down everyone who got near him until the countdown ended.

 **(Let's Dance)**

Entrant #10 Triple B

The big boy came out, dancing his way into the ring and got before Jeth. He started dancing and invited the Guardian to join him, but he simply replied with chops to his chest. Triple B Superkicked him in the face to knock him down and followed with a Body Splash.

He then caught Chavez who walked toward him with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex before catching Furno with a Samoan Drop. He then positioned the three of them in a corner before charging into them with a big Body Avalanche as the next countdown ended.

 **(World's Elite)**

Entrant #11 U.S. Heavyweight Champion Classic France

The World's Elite ran on a turnbuckle and jumped on both Silverdust and Ken with a Diving Crossbody before blocking a kick from Ken and applying a Dragon Screw followed by a Reverse Headlock Elbow Drop.

He stopped as Freddy came to him and both men looked at each other in silence. They then started trading kicks until Freddy went for a Roundhouse one which France ducked and caught him with a Straightjacket Suplex.

Chavez then caught him from behind and tried to eliminate him, but France landed on the apron he then hit Chavez with a Springboard Missile Dropkick before the countdown ended.

 **(Freakin)**

Entrant #12 "The Algerian Tank" Omar Said

He ran into the ring where Furno greeted him with a few blows to the head before running in the ropes to go for a Crossbody, but Omar caught him in his arms and applied a Swinging Side Slam. He then waited for Furno to get back up before hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head and then locked him into the Accolade submission hold.

Right after that, Triple B came to Superkick Omar to the face and dragged him to go for his Bonzai Drop. However, Omar rolled out of the way, letting him crash on his butt, and then hit him on the back of the head with his Machka Kick before locking him too in the Accolade too. The countdown then ended.

 **(Burn In My Light)**

Entrant #13 Chris Blade

The 2017 Ultra Rumble winner ran on the apron from where he hit France with a shoulder charge between the ropes before rolling inside and hit him with a Slingshot Rolling Dropkick. He then ducked a clothesline from Chavez and caught him with a Reverse DDT followed by a Pop-up Powerbomb to Captain Party.

Matt then came to see him and gave some kicks to his legs before going for a Jump Spin Kick which Chris ducked. The two then fought over to catch the other with a Side Suplex which saw Chris Side Suplex Matt above the top rope and out of the ring.

ÉMatt Ace has been eliminated!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Italian Force)**

Entrant #14 Pizza Pasta

The Italian Cruiserweight ran into the ring and caught Classic France with a Jawbreaker followed by a Spinning Heel Kick to the face. Chris Blade then came to kick him and Irish whip him in the ropes to get caught with a Tilt-a-whirl transitioned into a Russian Leg Sweep from him.

Furno then came to give him blows and tried to hit a Double Underhook DDT, but Pizza broke free and Superkicked Furno before landing a Canadian Destroyer! This stunned him long enough for Pizza to clothesline him out of the ring.

"Furno Moxley has been eliminated!"

After that, the countdown soon ended.

 **(Stay Strong)**

Entrant #15 Nathan Roderick

Running into the ring, Nathan stopped Omar with a boot to the face followed by a Hanging Enzuigiri to the head. Jeth Sin tried to surprise him with a smash, but Nathan caught him with a Side Backbreaker followed by another one to Silverdust.

Chavez tried to hit a Big Boot which Nathan countered into a Somersault Backbreaker followed by an Olympic Side Slam. He then ducked a Roundhouse Kick from Freddy before replying with a Jump Knee Strike to his jaw before the next countdown ended.

 **(GORE!)**

Entrant #16: Gore

The Bullet Club: UCW leader arrived into the ring and started clotheslining everyone, ending by grabbing Pizza Pasta to hit a Gory Neckbreaker and toss him out of the ring.

"Pizza Pasta has been eliminated!"

Chavez then came to give him some blow before Irish whipping him in the ropes and receiving a GORE! Gore then spat green mist on his arm before hitting a Venom Clothesline on Chavez which knocked him out of the ring.

"Chavez Rabodo has been eliminated!"

Upon turning around, Gore got before Freddy. Both leaders glared at each other before engaging in the brawl as the next countdown ended.

 **(The Second Truth in Retaliation)**

Entrant #17 Raptor Reigns

The New Shield member arrived in the ring just as Gore gave a Spin Kick to Freddy's face. The two of them glared at each other in silence until Ken Katana and Silverdust came to attack Raptor with blows. As he rested against the ropes, Silverdust charged and Raptor pushed him out of the ring.

"Silverdust has been eliminated!"

Raptor then charged into Ken with a Spear and tossed him out of the ring immediately afterward.

"Ken Katana has been eliminated!"

Gore glared angrily at the man who eliminated his two comrades and gave him a Superkick in the stomach. He ran in the ropes to follow with a GORE! which Raptor countered with a Samoan Drop before the countdown ended.

 **(Ancient Spirit)**

Entrant #18 El Dragon

The luchador ran to the apron from where he hit Raptor with a Springboard Missile Dropkick. He then immediately ran in the ropes and got caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Slam from the Samoan Juggernaut.

This last one tried to follow with a Superman Punch which Dragon countered with a Jumping Enzuigiri to the side of his head. He then ran into the ropes to catch him with a running Hurricanrana followed by a Springboard Moosault before locking Raptor into a Crossface submission hold. The countdown ended afterward.

 **(All My People)**

Entrant #19 Ramon Carribean Cool

The former world champion ran into the ring and spat apple pieces into Chris Blade's face before hitting him with a Sucker Punch. He then caught Gore with a Saito Suplex followed by another one to Nathan Roderick.

Jeth Sin interrupted him with a big headbutt to the face which made Ramon bounce in the ropes and hit a Flip Kick on top of his head. Jeth got briefly stunned before charging at Ramon who simply lowered the ropes, to make him fall outside.

"Jeth Sin has been eliminated!"

Triple B then came to exchange blows with him until they clotheslined each other simultaneously. Ramon kicked up and jumped on Triple B with a Standing Shooting Star Press before the next countdown ended.

 **(Paint It Black)**

Entrant #20 Vengeance Creed

The Guardian ran into the ring and immediately caught Ramon, who eliminated his partner, with a Jump Neckbreaker. He then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Shooting star Press, but Ramon came toward him, forcing him to jump, roll, and hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

Creed then turned his attention toward Freddy who was resting in a corner and caught him with a Handspring Poisoned Frankensteiner before running in the ropes and catching Ramon and Raptor with a Springboard Double Back Elbow as the next countdown ended.

*Lion's Roar*

 **(Hail Mary)**

Entrant #21 King Caesar

The Monarchy's powerhouse arrived and started delivering violent elbow smashes to everyone, ending by tossing Captain Party on the apron and knocking him down with a Roaring Elbow.

"Captain Party has been eliminated!"

Caesar checked on Freddy who affirmed he was fine before the duo attacked everyone one-by-one, Freddy hitting a Backstabber on Chris before Caesar followed with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex followed by a Bridging Dragon one.

Freddy then grabbed Raptor and held him in place for Caesar to hit a series of jabs and a Roaring Elbow followed by a Prince's Blade from Freddy as the next countdown ended.

 **(Adventure of a Lifetime)**

Entrant #22 Yellowboy

The CP9 member ran onto the apron and jumped toward Freddy and Caesar who caught him in mid-air. Before they could toss him out, Yellowboy caught them with a Double DDT which landed pretty violently.

As Dragon stepped toward him, Yellowboy knocked him down with a Scorpion Kick on the head before running in the ropes for a Running 450 splash. Creed then came to hit him and tried to Powerbomb him out, but Yellowboy countered with an impressive Frankensteiner before hitting a Standing Phoenix Splash before the next countdown ended.

 **(Break)**

Entrant #23 Chuck Woods

The Pro Wrestling Savior came into the ring and hit Chris with a Step-up Enzuigiri followed by a Side Suplex. Caesar came to give him elbow smashes to the head before going for a Roaring Elbow which Chuck countered with a Standing Hurricanrana followed by a Standing Moonsault.

El Dragon then ran in the ropes and went for a Springboard move which Chuck countered by catching him on his shoulders and hitting a TKO. He then locked him into his Dragon Sleeper (ironically) until the countdown ended.

 **(Hail To The King)**

Entrant #24 Jay "The King" Renolds

The King came to the cheers and caught Chuck, Freddy, and Nathan with Spinning Spinebusters. He then applied Three Amigos to Yellowboy and Ramon before marking a pause to let the crowd chant: "All hail the king!"

Triple B interrupted him with a Superkick to the face and tried to clothesline him out of the ring. However, Jay ducked and clotheslined Triple B so hard that he backflipped out of the ring.

"Triple B has been eliminated!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Kaze Ni Nare)**

Entrant #25 Jay Samoa

The CP9 member ran into the ring and into Classic France who was resting in a corner with a back body charge followed by an Enzuigiri. As he turned around, Chuck charged at him and he caught him with a Side Slam counter followed by a Jumping Senton and then locked him into a Coquina Clutch.

Once he was done with him, Jay turned his attention to Caesar whom he knocked down with a Big Boot before calling to Yellowboy with whom he applied an aided Standing Corkscrew Moonsault. The countdown then ended.

 **(Hot Wings)**

Entrant #26 Pedro

The crowd popped as the streak ender ran into the ring and started knocking everyone down with jumping clotheslines and dropkicks. He ended up ducking a Roundhouse Kick from Classic France and replied with a Trouble In Paradise to his face which made him fall out of the ring.

"Classic France has been eliminated!"

After taking out the U.S. Heavyweight Champion, Pedro turned around and got surprised by a Big Boot from Raptor Reigns. He stepped back and tried to follow with a Superman Punch which Pedro interrupted with a Double Foot Stomp to his chest. He then grabbed the Samoan Juggernaut and tossed him out of the ring.

"Raptor Reigns has been eliminated!"

Pedro then turned his attention to Jay Samoa with whom he exchanged martial arts moves, ending with him hitting a Spin Kick to his head just before the next countdown ended.

 **(All My People)**

Entrant #27 PO Colon

The second Colon went into the ring and immediately helped his cousin, Ramon, back up. The two then went to attack Chuck Woods, teaming up to apply a Wheelbarrow Senton from Ramon with PO's help.

They then got surprised by El Dragon who jumped on them with a Diving Crossbody from the top turnbuckle and, as they were kneeling, started kicking their chests at a turn. This all ended when PO ducked a kick and lifted El Dragon to land a Side Suplex/Backstabber Combination with Ramon before they tossed the luchador outside.

"El Dragon has been eliminated!"

PO then caught Gore by the waist and lifted him for Ramon to hit a Rope Bounce Clothesline followed by a German Suplex as the next countdown ended.

 **(Try 'n Hold Me Back)**

Entrant #28 Chicken Crab

The arena exploded again as the underdog fighter ran into the ring and started clotheslining one opponent after the other, quickly lifting Omar Said for a Rolling Fireman Carry's Slam and clotheslined him out of the ring.

"Omar Said has been eliminated!"

Turning around, Crab got surprised by a dropkick from Chris Blade who followed with many blows and tried to apply an Ignition (Reverse DDT) which Crab escaped by lifting and tossing Chris out of the ring.

"Chris Blade has been eliminated!"

Upon turning around, Crab got met by Gore and the two engaged in a brawl until the next countdown ended.

 **(Endless Thirst)**

Entrant #29 Vodka Makarov

Everybody in the ring stopped fighting as the Russian powerhouse arrived and slowly made his way toward the ring. Once he stepped inside, everyone attacked him, but he easily pushed them back, then started clotheslining and smashing them one-by-one before grabbing Chuck and tossing him out of the ring.

"Chuck Woods has been eliminated!"

Makarov then immediately clotheslined both Ramon and PO out of the ring.

"Ramon Carribean cool and PO Colon have been eliminated!"

Crab came and fought the powerhouse face-to-face for a moment before this last one pushed him in the ropes and caught him with a Push-up Powerslam before the next countdown ended.

 **(Into The Ocean)**

Entrant #30 Jr. Heavyweight Champion Shark Boy 2

The little champ came into the ring and got greeted by the giant. He kicked him in the guts and went for a Shark Boy Chumper which Makarov blocked and caught him with a Vodka Slam.

Right after that, Nathan surprised him with a jump knee strike to the jaw followed by a Roaring Elbow from King Caesar and ultimately, a GORE! from Gore. Caesar then asked the two others to help him lift Makarov for a Lion Bomb which actually succeeded just before the next countdown ended.

 **(Sweat and Honor)**

Entrant #31 Javier Castro

The former military came with his wooden baseball bat and started smashing everyone with it. Eventually, Jay Samoa caught him from behind in a Coquina Clutch, but he managed to escape and caught him with a Body Slam followed by a Standing Senton.

Shark Boy 2 then came to turn him around and Javier kicked him in the guts before lifting him up for an F5 followed by a Muta Lock. Pedro came to stomp on him and Irish whipped him in a corner where he bounced back with a Diving Clothesline before the next countdown ended.

 **(Kaze Ni Nare)**

Entrant #32 Cipher

The CP9 member came out to largely positive reception as he calmly stepped into the ring and caught Jay Renolds in a Rear Naked Choke. Javier came to break and received the same move before the same thing happened to Shark Boy 2.

Pedro then tried to surprise him with a Trouble In Paradise, but Cipher caught his leg and applied an Ankle Lock. He soon transitioned it into a Fujiwara Armbar before Chicken Crab came to make the break. Cipher gave him multiple slaps in the face before hitting a Gotch-style Piledriver as the next countdown ended.

 **(From China)**

Entrant #33 Kavz

The junior heavyweight ran on a top corner and surprised Cipher with a Diving Roundhouse Kick. He then kicked him in the guts before hitting a Switchblade Kick on the back of his head and a Running Flipkick on top of his head.

Crab lifted him on his shoulder for a Modified GTS, but Kavz broke free, kicked him down, and landed a Double Foot Stomp to his chest. Then, as Javier rested in a corner, Kavz charged into him with a Tidal Crush (like Kaval) before climbing the turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Phoenix Splash as the next countdown ended.

 **(Break)**

Entrant #34 Chris Blake

The Pro Wrestling Saviors' leader came into the ring and hit Vengeance Creed with a corner Discuss Lariat followed by a Release Vertical Suplex and a Jumping Senton. He then grabbed the Guardian and tossed him out of the ring.

"Vengeance Creed has been eliminated!"

Nathan tried to surprise him with a jump knee strike which he countered with a Side Slam followed by a Brother Andrew and tossed him out of the ring.

"Nathan Roderick has been eliminated!"

Freddy came and the two brawled together before Chris hit an STO followed by a Broken Barer (Attitude Adjustment) and the countdown ended.

 **(Do I Wanna Know)**

Entrant #35 Aiden Remington 3

The narcissistic man arrived with his two Girls who fanned him before he ran into Chris charged toward him, AR3 suddenly stopped him with one hand before taking a pose.

Chris simply gave him a few blows before Irish whipping him in a corner where he performed a Slice of Heaven (Corner Springboard Enzugiri) right in his face. He then spotted Kavz and threw him between the ropes to apply an Ego Trip (Rope Hung Swinging Neckbreaker).

Cipher then came to hit his head and the two men started exchanging blows and European Uppercuts. Eventually, Cipher got on a second turnbuckle and jumped for AR3 to catch him with a Deadweight Lift Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex, concluding with a Break! (Codebreaker) to Chris before the countdown ended.

 **(Get Me Out)**

Entrant #36 Johnny Steele

The masked man ran on the apron from where he gave a Roundhouse Kick to Makarov's face which knocked him down and jumped on him with a Springboard Swanton Bomb. He then ran into the ropes and caught Chris Blake with two Slingblades followed by a running dropkick that knocked him back into a corner.

Jay Renolds then came to give him blows before running in the ropes and getting caught with a C4 from Johnny out of nowhere. He followed with a Skullbreaker before the countdown ended.

 **(Big & Sexy)**

Entrant #37 Big Divo

The big guy ran into the ring where he surprised Johnny with a shoulder tackle that knocked him to the other side of the ring before placing him in a corner and hitting him with a double slap to the chest which echoed through the whole arena. He did the same thing to Freddy, AR3, and Jay Renolds.

Yellowboy then came to give him kicks which had no effect before running in the ropes for a Springboard move, but Divo caught him in his arms and tossed him out of the ring.

"Yellowboy has been eliminated"

Jay Samoa came to give jabs to Big Divo who replied with a kick to the guts and lifted him for a Death Valley Driver transitioned into a Scoop Powerslam. He then got on a second turnbuckle to jump on him with a Diving Moonsault before the next countdown ended.

 **(Dead Man's Hand)**

Entrant #38 Charles Alston

The cowboy ran into the ring and surprised Big Divo with a Backstabber from behind before bringing him near a corner where he performed a Candle Stand transitioned into a Springboard Moonsault onto him.

He then turned toward AR3 and smirked as the two had unfinished business. They started trading blows until Charles headbutted him and tossed him out on the apron. Charles hit a Savate Kick to his face which knocked him out of the ring.

"Aiden Remington 3 has been eliminated!"

Not satisfied with just eliminating him, Charles charged into AR3 with a Suicide Dive before tossing him into the steel steps. He then got back in the ring and lifted Cipher to hit an Eye Of The Storm before the next countdown ended.

 **(Dark Rising)**

Entrant #39 Shinji Honda

The Savior ran into the ring and into Cipher who was resting in a corner with a Corner Dropkick which made him flip out on the apron, made a leg sweep, and a Slingshot Corner Dropkick. He then kicked Charles in the guts before catching him with a Springboard Tornado DDT.

Kavz suddenly came to give him many kicks before running in the ropes and going for a Flip one which Shinji avoided by running and caught Kavz with a Dark Rising. He then grabbed and tossed Kavz out of the ring.

"Kavz has been eliminated!"

Javier then came behind and caught Shinji in a Sleeper Hold which Shinji also managed to counter with a Dark Rising. He then tossed Javier out of the ring.

"Javier Castro has been eliminated!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Thunder Strike)**

Entrant #40 American Thunder

The arena popped as American Thunder returned after a full year of absence. He rushed into the ring and caught everyone with a series of three German Suplexes before removing his outfit's straps and pushing a loud scream.

Charles deadpanned him with a Savate Kick to the face. He tried to clothesline Thunder out of the ring, but this last one caught him by the waist and applied an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex that threw him out of the ring.

"Charles Alston has been eliminated!"

As Thunder turned around, Makarov surprised him with a violent clothesline that made him flip. The giant then tried to toss him out, but Thunder landed on the apron. Makarov charged to knock him out, but Thunder simply lowered the ropes to make him fall outside.

"Vodka Makarov has been eliminated!"

As Thunder turned around, he saw Jay Samoa and the two of them smirked and got face-to-face as they had unfinished business. They started trading blows until Jay got the upper hand and went for a lariat which Thunder countered into a Thunder Slam.

The next ones to fight were King Caesar and Gore, trading blows, kicks, elbows and chops. This continued until Gore landed a Spin Kick to Caesar's head which stunned him long enough for Gore to hit a Venom Clothesline that knocked him out on the apron.

Gore went for a GORE! which Caesar countered with a knee to the face and dragged him out on the apron. They exchanged blows, looking to pull the other down. eventually, Gore pulled Caesar back with a boot and then charged into him with a GORE! which knocked the both of them out.

"Gore and King Caesar have been eliminated!"

While everyone was resting, Chris Blake sneaked out to go get his barbwire baseball bat and came back to swing it at Johnny Steele. This last one ducked it and caught Chris with a Skullbreaker.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle, looking to go for his Guillotine, but Shinji surprised him with a running dropkick which made him fall outside.

"Johnny Steele has been eliminated!"

After that, Chris and Shinji looked at each other before attacking Big Divo, giving him a good beatdown. As Shinji ran in the ropes for a Dark Rising while Chris held Divo in place, Crab suddenly interrupted him with a knee strike in the face. This gave Divo the chance to grab Chris and toss him out of the ring.

"Chris Blake has been eliminated!"

After that, Crab clotheslined Shinji out of the ring as well.

"Shinji Honda has been eliminated!"

After taking out the Pro Wrestling Saviors, Crab and Divo turned around to see Cipher and Jay Samoa of the CP9 coming. They waited for a moment before exchanging a bump-fist and attacking them with Crab on Cipher and Divo on Jay.

They got the upper hand and, at one point, Divo kneeled for Crab to jump on his back and hit Cipher with a Jump Superman Punch. The duo then double clotheslined Jay out of the ring.

"Jay Samoa has been eliminated!"

As the two laughed and celebrated, Divo suddenly grabbed Crab from behind and tossed him out of the ring.

"Chicken Crab has been eliminated!"

He looked completely shocked at Divo who just shrugged, saying it's everyone for himself. This left only Freddy Escobar, Big Divo, Cipher, Shark Boy 2, Pedro, Jay Renolds, and American Thunder in the match.

They all looked at each other in silence before engaging in a brawl. At one point, Shark Boy 2 started clotheslining everyone before hitting a Shark Boy Chumper to Jay Renolds. He tried to follow with another one to Cipher who blocked and caught him with a Gotch-style Piledriver before tossing him out of the ring.

"Shark Boy 2 has been eliminated!"

After that, Cipher turned his attention to Big Divo whom he also tried to hit with a Gotch-style Piledriver, but he was too big and ended up pushing the CP9 leader above the top rope and out of the ring.

"Cipher has been eliminated!"

All the remaining participants decided to attack Big Divo as he was the biggest remaining. Pedro hit the side of his head with a Trouble In Paradise followed by a Prince's Blade from Freddy and a Thunder Slam from American Thunder. The three then worked together to force him out of the ring.

"Big Divo has been eliminated!"

After that teamwork, Thunder clotheslined Freddy and Pedro at the turn before grabbing the Prince and pulling him into a corner. He then turned his attention to Pedro against whom he charged for a double clothesline which knocked both men down.

After they got back up, Pedro went for a Trouble In Paradise which Thunder countered into an Ankle Lock submission hold. Pedro screamed in pain a lot before rolling forward and sending Thunder out on the apron. He tried to knock him down, but Thunder smashed him back.

However, Freddy, who had climbed on the second turnbuckle, jumped to hit him with a Diving Prince's Blade which knocked him down.

"American Thunder has been eliminated!"

After that, Freddy Escobar and Pedro looked at each other, extremely tired but determined to win. They started giving fast blows to each other until Pedro ducked a Roundhouse Kick and started giving many Capoiera hits to Freddy.

He then lifted him for a Brainbuster, but he landed behind him and tossed Pedro out on the apron. There, Pedro hit a Roundhouse Kick to Freddy's head before going for a Slingshot move which Freddy interrupted with a Prince's Blade to his face, making him fall.

"Pedro has been eliminated!"

Freddy chuckled and rose his arms in victory...before turning around and suddenly getting clotheslined out by Jay Renolds whom he had completely forgotten about.

"Here is the winner of the 2019 Ultra Rumble Match, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

The whole arena exploded in surprise and joy. Jay looked pretty surprised too through his tiredness and stood up to shout a scream of pure joy while the fans chanted: "All hail the king!"

"WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! JAY RENOLDS TOOK FREDDY ESCOBAR BY SURPRISE AND WON THE ULTRA RUMBLE MATCH!" Joey shouted.

"The King defeated the Prince and finally got the biggest achievement of his UCW career!" Bobby said.

"Man, so much have happened tonight: we got two new champions, the 5150 Legacy dominated, Jay Alpha and Zack Peterson got hell of a match, and Carson Michaels and Jay "Renolds won our two Ultra Rumble Matches, earning their spot at Eternal Glory 4!"

"That was UCW Ultra Rumble, ladies, and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again for our next shows..."


End file.
